elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Brush With Death (Oblivion)
A Brush With Death is a quest in . Rumors around Cheydinhal tell of the disappearance of Rythe Lythandas, a famous painter, his grieving wife Tivela, and her search for help with finding her husband. Walkthrough Head over to Rythe Lythandas's House and talk to Tivela Lythandas to start the quest. It turns out that Rythe often locks himself up in his studio, but this time he hasn't been seen for several days. Deciding to further investigate, Tivela used the spare key she swore to use only in special emergencies to get inside the studio. Rythe Lythandas, she says, was nowhere to be found. She gives the Hero the spare key to unravel the mysterious disappearance of Rythe Lythandas. Head into the studio using the door to the right when entering the house. Upon close inspection of the painting, the Hero will be whisked away to a strange forest that seems to be painted; all bright colors and broad brushstrokes. Rythe will be standing not far away. Talk to him and upon investigation the Hero will find out that his paintbrush is magical, its hairs said to be from the head of Dibella, and he uses it to enter paintings and create them from the inside, directly from his imagination. This brush was given to Rythe by its first owner, his father. It was stolen by a Bosmer thief who disappeared into the painting and created some Painted Trolls to protect him. Instead, they killed him, and now lurk inside the painting. The only way back to Tamriel is to retrieve the brush from the thief's body. If they choose to ask Rythe about the trolls, he will give them six bottles of turpentine, which inflict extra damage to painted trolls. There are six trolls in the forest. The path to the thief's body is a linear one in a horseshoe shape; Most of the trolls can be avoided altogether by jumping over the rocks between Rythe and the thief's body. Once the Brush of True Paint is retrieved, return to Rythe and he will paint a door back to Tamriel. Once Rythe returns home, Rythe will go to his wife to let Tivela know he is safe. Rythe, finished speaking with his wife, will award the Hero the Apron of Adroitness, light armor leggings with a leveled Intelligence and Agility boost, as thanks for saving him. Journal Gallery A Brush With Death Studio.png|Rythe's studio A Brush With Death Exit.png|Rythe painting an exit Painted Troll.png|Painted troll Trivia *The title and the contents of this quest may have slightly been inspired by the episode of Darkwing Duck called A Brush With Oblivion, which involved a villain with a magic paint brush. *This quest is the only possible place to acquire Turpentine and painted troll fat. *After the quest is completed, the Black Horse Courier will release a special issue, Greatest Painter Safe!. Bugs * Some people have encountered a game-stopping script bug in this quest, wherein the return portal fails to spawn when returning the brush to Lythandas. To simply remove this bug, make sure to use all the Turpentine before talking with Lythandas. ** If this bug does occur, however, it is possible to use the console on the PC to teleport out of the painting using the command player.coc DestinationName, for instance player.coc CheydinhalRythesHouse will teleport the Hero into Rythe's house in Cheydinhal. It is uncertain whether, if one performs this action after the portal fails to appear, Lythandas will also teleport to his house, enabling the quest to be finished, but the Hero at least will be able to escape the painting. If using the console command to teleport out, one should click on Lythandas prior to, once teleported out, use moveto player to teleport him out as well. This might allow completion of the quest. *If the Hero has not yet returned the brush to Lythandas, the bug can possibly be bypassed by first teleporting him to an open area. To achieve this, open the console and select Lythandas, then type moveto player and the quest should progress as normal. This solution is not guaranteed, and out of twelve attempts for this author, it did not work once. This author used the wait command to wait for an hour as soon as Lythandas started to paint the portal home. This worked twice in a row, so this author suggests this workaround for the PC and possibly both console versions. *For those on the console versions, there are several ways of getting the portal created: **Attack Lythandas before talking to him, and have him chase the Hero down the hill. Yield to him and he should walk up the hill and make the portal. * Another method is to kill all six Painted Trolls using the Turpentine they've been given before searching the bandit's body to reclaim the paintbrush. Avoiding the trolls and jumping over rocks to reach the body may cause the glitch. **Reloading a save and trying to hand in the paintbrush again also can occasionally work. (Only tested on PS3) Wait an hour. As stated above, this should be done as soon as Lythandas attempts to paint the portal home. * In the PS3 version of Oblivion, when walking into Rythe's room, one will notice that the jar with the paintbrushes is wobbling on the floor and will not stop. If it isn't wobbling, lightly touch it and it will not stop. * There is another bug where Rythe gives them the turpentine, but it does not appear in the Hero's inventory. es:Toque de muerte ru:Опасные художества Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Quests